Matching
by Kaizer kun
Summary: Kouji and Kouichi have a photo shoot by Kouji's all to enthusiastic stepmother. simple one-shot


**Matching**

_**By: Kaizer kun**_

_**Disclaimer obviously not mine or this site wouldnt be called fanfiction further evidence if I was making a profit this fic wouldnt be here lol enjoy!**_

_**A.N: Well Ive been thinking alot about KouKou recently and the rapid decline of fics and have decided to attempt to contribute this is a oneshot that popped into my head while I was writing something else and I just started typing.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Kouji flinched as bright light blinded his vision and the shutter clicked repeatedly, standing stiffly by his brother clearly uncomfortable but tried his hardest to remain still.

I sighed as I stood next to Kouichi in identical clothing, my step mom thought it would be good to get us a set of matching clothes to see how cute we look together.

Sadly although I didnt want to hurt the womans feelings, I was less than enthusiastic at the prospect of our little photo shoot.

Looking down at the colourful clothes bestowed upon us I turned my head to look at Kouichi, who amazingly didnt seem to mind.

"Oh you boys look great. Don't they?" She chirped enthusiastically.

She had often suggested I cut my hair so I could be truely identical to Kouichi, but I had gruffly declined.

I often wondered if me and Kouichi had grown up together in this sort of atmosphere if we would have been truely alike, or lose our identities in the process?

I dont like how some people call me and Kouichi the same. We hold similarities as all people do, but we also have traits that make us entirely different.

Kouichi is far kinder more timid and soft spoken than me, while im more agressive and find it hard to show people how much I really care....

I sighed as she straightened Kouichi's collar and tilted his chin, trying to decide on the best angle for her next shot and Kouichi stood patiently, allowing her to pose him however she wished.

Kouji's father looked up from his newspaper and lowered his coffee mug and grinned.

"Very hip." He joked with his attempt of modern slang, which in truth not even kids seemed to know and went back to his paper.

Kouji gritted his teeth repressing an over due sigh, as he was asked to turn around and Kouichi to step forward and cringed when he heard the camera shutter go off yet again.

But Kouichi smiled nicely and bowed to her and thanked her for the clothes.

She laughed kindly and ruffled his hair. Its times like these I know she loves Kouichi more than me, but its hard to be jealous of Kouichi, he never had much to begin with, so it was hard to be grudge him this little happiness.

"Oh come on Kouji you look nice!"

I nodded but made no further responce and Kouichi smiled his kind smile again and took me by the hand, and started to pull me up the stairs.

"Thanks again Mrs Minamoto!!" he said in his all too passive voice.

She smiled and went to sit next to my father, having a conversation about something or other.

I shrugged off the jacket when we were in my room and let out a loud exasperated sigh and looked at Kouichi apologetically.

"Im sorry about her, sometimes she gets a little carried away. Im sorry." I gestured to our matching clothes and he chuckled.

"I seriously don't mind Kouji, its just like you to be flustered by something so simple."

I blushed slightly and turned trying to hide it. 'I was not easily flustered but easily annoyed.' I huffed.

But the child of darkness continued to laugh, as if they were one and the same. I let myself fall backwards on the bed making Kouichi let out a small gasp through his laughter as he bounced as the bed shifted under my collasped weight.

"You should be grateful Kouji." Kouichi whispered, not in a condesending manner as it would of sounded from anyone else, but a sad knowing voice....

Kouichi had it tough for a while now, our mother constantly working to support them despite her frail health. Kouichi said she'd easily recover in no time if she could just have week or two to recooperate, but she wouldnt hear of it.

Apparently I really take after her when it comes to stubborn pride and refusing to rely on others, but there come a time when we all have to rest...

"Im sorry." I whisper, looking into his sad eyes and he shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that." He responded, afraid of offending me.

I nodded. "I know....."

His body curled around mine and clutched gently, but firmly enough to have a strong hold on me and I wrapped my arms around him.

My stepmother adored Kouichi, my father through all his false hoods tolerated Kouichi and I simply loved him...

Suddenly grateful for the lock on my door, I kissed Kouichi's head and he gripped me harder.

_"_It'll be ok stuff like this will always sorts itself out. Just like the thing with duskmon, everything just slid into place at the end. Im sure this is going to be just like that Kouichi, so you dont need to worry..._."_

"You've got me right?"

Kouichi laughed into my shirt and I huffed again and tried not to be offended and Kouichi just smirked.

As darkness often does at the light.............

**Well strange oneshot of doom but there ya go I hope to improve on my KouKou as I go along. I seem to be stuck on writing only M rated things lately *Sigh* hopefully I'll still be able to write something other than non explicit things soon _;**

**Please read and review**


End file.
